


下一站21:02|命定之人

by fshlbzzjd



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fshlbzzjd/pseuds/fshlbzzjd
Summary: 每个人出生时，身上就纹了两个名字。一个是你的灵魂伴侣，另一个则是你可能死亡的原因。而林煐岷身上就只有一个名字。——DC待机室里的一颗镇定剂





	下一站21:02|命定之人

每个人出生时，身上就纹了两个名字。

一个是你的灵魂伴侣，而另一个则是你可能死亡的原因。

你无法分辨他们哪一个是哪一个。

有些人究极一生也无法找到自己的灵魂伴侣，甚至你的灵魂伴侣的灵魂伴侣都有可能不是你。

而林煐岷身上就只有一个名字。

在这个世界里有一个不成文的法则——你必须保守好自己的秘密，若是轻易告诉他人，则可能招来杀身之祸。

*  
并不是所有人都会执着于找寻灵魂伴侣这件事上，毕竟那两者都太过特殊，你无从分辨。为了执着于躯体印记而丢了性命的，甚至是为了活命走火入魔而亲手了结了自己灵魂伴侣的事情也不是没有发生过。

因此大多数人都选择了放弃，毕竟生命中得一爱人易，而灵魂伴侣却如同伯牙子期，从来都是可遇不可求的，搞不好甚至会丧命。

林煐岷坐在吧台前，冷眼旁观着不远处的闹剧，抬手将杯中的液体一饮而尽，抽出几张大钞压在杯底，起身走人。毕竟光怪陆离的事情见多了，眼前的场景也就变得不稀奇了，再多呆下去也只会惹来一身腥。

夏末已至，夜风习习，带着些许凉意，林煐岷脸上挂着浅淡的笑意，不难看出他今晚的心情还不错。

“你已经跟了我一晚上了，Park。”林煐岷的步伐不疾不徐，在即将拐道的小道上停了下来。

微风吹拂，月光柔柔的铺洒而下，除了几声蝉鸣外再无半点声响。

“既然来都来了，一起进来喝一杯如何？”林煐岷自顾自的继续说下去并不在意有没有得到回应。

这个场景若是被路过的行人看到，那必定要骂上一句，“神经病。”

但林煐岷的好心情丝毫没有被影响，他迈着轻盈的步伐继续往前走，然后在一幢小别墅前停了下来。这是他精挑细选了许久才找到的满意住所，里面的每一处都是他亲手设计的，这里的住户不多，平日里倒也清净。而最让他满意的是，后院那有一小片空地，可任他捣鼓，他在上面栽了几簇小番茄以及一点果蔬，那小番茄眼见着就要开花了，没事时，林煐岷就喜欢为它们浇浇水翻翻土。

他还记得曾对一个人说过，想要拥有一栋完完全全属于自己的房子，里面的每一块空白他都会亲自填补上属于自己的色彩，然后过着日起而作日落而休的生活，像个普通人一样。想到这，嘴角的笑意不住的放大。

几乎是在摁下密码的一瞬间，他的后背便覆上了一道灼热的气息，接着整个人被带着往前一跌，木质门在他们身后发出“嘭”的一声合上了。

“Lim，再次见到你很高兴。”身后的人紧紧的贴着他，毛茸茸的脑袋拱乱了他脑后的发，林煐岷用力掰开对方的手，转了个身。

看着他明显变得不悦的脸色，无奈的叹了口气，“Park，你怎么会在这里？”

“自然是来找你的啊~”

然而听到这话的林煐岷非但没有一丝高兴的迹象，脸色也瞬间黯了下来，眼里透着渗人的光，语气也变得冰冷起来，“组织派你来的？”他的手悄然的摸到腰后，那里藏着一把小型的Taurus curve手枪。

Park不是没瞧见他的小动作，他自然的牵住林煐岷的手掌，手指慢慢弯曲，挤进他的指缝间，与他形成了一个十指相扣。他抬头盯着林煐岷的眼睛，里面是浓得化不开的墨色，“怎么可能，我也离开组织了。”他说，甚至还有点雀跃，“而且，我永远都不会伤害你的，Lim。”

林煐岷讶异的瞪大双眼，发出的声音里都带着浓浓的怀疑，“他们就这么轻易的放你走？”他低头看了看自己微微颤抖的右手，如果不是那场意外，他怎么也走不掉，更何况Park还是组织里的主力。

“呵，他们可没那么好心。”Park嘴角划出一个嘲讽的弧度，“我设计了场意外，他们也许都以为我死了呢。”说着又对林煐岷挑了挑眉，“你知道的，我在这方面可在行了。”

林煐岷半信半疑的看了他一眼，“他们那么狡猾，会这么容易就相信吗？”

“唔...你说得对，所以啊，我又给他们制造了一场大混乱。”说到这儿他狡黠的笑了起来，眼里都是算计的精光，“他们现在可没有那个精力去分心我的生死，而且就算他们想到我了，我也不是那种会束手就擒的人啊~”

Park看着林煐岷仍旧不太信任的模样，颇有些无奈，还真是不容易相信人啊。不过又转念一想，也是，干这一行的要是那么单纯的话早没命了。他不在意的笑了笑继续说道，“哥和我都这么久没见了，难道都不想我吗？我可是一出来就跑来找哥你了呢。”

林煐岷微微低头沉沉的望进他眼底，也许是几秒钟，也许是几分钟，林煐岷说不准，他眼里情绪复杂，下意识的摩擦着无名指上的那枚戒指，这是他思考时惯有的动作。

那戒指底下藏着的秘密对他来说是蜜也是毒，是想要靠近却又克制着。

或许对他来说，这更像是一个裹着蜜的诅咒。

林煐岷垂下眼帘，敛去一切情愫，再睁眼时恢复如常，“既然都已经出来了，那就别再叫我Lim了，Park。”

“或者说我也该叫你，朴佑镇。”

林煐岷对着他笑得好看，几缕发丝垂在额前遮挡了他的眼睛，朴佑镇痴痴的望着，鬼使神差的伸手撩开林煐岷的刘海笑了笑，说道，“果然还是煐岷哥的眼睛最好看呢。”

男人的一个小小的动作，却让他原本平静无波的心泛起了阵阵涟漪。静默片刻之后，林煐岷挥开他的手，径自走进客厅，“喝一杯？”他边说着边从酒柜上拿下一瓶葡萄酒以及两只高脚杯，斟上。

朴佑镇耸耸肩走过去拿起酒杯对着他晃了晃，暗红色的液体散发出酒的醇香，“cheers。”他的眼神带笑，眉目含情。

林煐岷也跟着笑了起来，举起酒杯与他碰了碰杯。

“所以你现在打算怎么办？”林煐岷抿了口酒后开口问他。

“啊？我不是说了嘛，我是来投奔哥的。”朴佑镇说着对他露出个可怜兮兮的表情，“哥可不能不收留我啊。”

林煐岷漫不经心的瞥了他一眼，“想在这住可是要交房租的。”不料朴佑镇却倏地靠近了他，两人的距离拉得很近很近，近到大概只有一个拳头的距离，林煐岷甚至都能看清朴佑镇脸上细微的茸毛。

他看着他弯起的眼睛，那颗虎牙在说话间若隐若现，低沉的嗓音仿佛带着某种魔力，蛊惑着林煐岷，“我没有什么好给的怎么办？不然就以身相许吧？”

也许是情动，也许是本能，林煐岷一口闷下杯中剩余的红酒，含住朴佑镇的双唇慢慢将酒渡给了对方，饱含着说不清道不明的缱绻与温柔。来不及吞咽的酒液顺着嘴角滑落，又被朴佑镇色/情的舔舐干净，这个吻像一把烈火狂放的席卷全身，他们彼此燃烧着彼此，每一颗小火苗都带着不可思议的热度疯狂的逼近他，将他烧成了灰烬，风过而不留，愈发成瘾。

桌上的红酒不知何时被打翻，滴答滴答的落下，汇聚成一团，将纯白的地毯染红，似凝固的血。

不过此刻并没有人会去在意它。

在被进入的一瞬间，林煐岷恍惚的思考着，他们本来就是这样的吗？

回答他的是朴佑镇滚烫的唇舌以及愈发猛烈的撞击。

接下来的日子里，他们像所有普通的热恋情侣一样，会去看日升日落，潮涨潮退，会在天气晴朗时来一场游乐场date，在天气不好时一起窝在沙发上吐槽着电视剧。偶尔，朴佑镇想要帮林煐岷一起打理他那片小菜园时，却因为笨手笨脚不是压弯了蔬菜，就是翻错了土，甚至还差点将他那宝贝番茄连根拔起，因此被林煐岷勒令不得再靠近那片地儿半步。每当这时候，他便拖个小板凳坐在一旁安静的看着林煐岷捣鼓，眼神温柔得能滴出蜜来。

当然他们也会调情、做/爱，卧室，客厅，厨房，浴室或者二楼的阳台，所有你能想得到的或是想不到的，他们通通都做了个遍。

但林煐岷心中始终卡着一根不知名的刺，不上不下的。

不过跟现在相比，好像也无关紧要，他想。

他甚至都要沉溺在这醉人的美梦之中了，以前那些黑暗的日子恍若隔世，然而现实是总会有些不速之客替你打破这些美好的表象。

正当他们在为宵夜要吃炸鸡还是披萨而展开激烈的争论时，门外传来了不合时宜的响铃声。林煐岷不耐的准备起身去查看情况时，却突然被朴佑镇扑倒带着他滚到了沙发后，一枚子弹击破窗户堪堪擦过朴佑镇的额角留下一道血痕，钉入身后的墙壁里。

“看来哥不干这行太久了，连警惕性都变低了不少啊。”朴佑镇的声音里充满了戏谑，眼睛却锐利的盯着门外的响动。

林煐岷暗自恼怒了一下，对着朴佑镇说道，“冲你来的，还是冲我来的？还是说我们都？” 朴佑镇耸了耸肩表示并不清楚，“反正都要死，何必在意这个呢。”他的眼里窜出兴奋的火花，“好久没和哥合作了，有点怀念了呢~”

林煐岷被他带得也兴奋了起来，两人相视一笑，从腰后掏出一把手枪，他想，这习惯还真是改不了呢，不过也多亏了这改不掉的习惯。

“我想我们还是先从这里出去的好，我后院的那辆车上有武器。”林煐岷一边注意着门外的声响一边对朴佑镇说着。

朴佑镇点点头，两人在门被踢开的同时顺利的从后厨的窗户翻了出去，朴佑镇习惯性的坐上驾驶座，待林煐岷上车后，一踩油门，疾驰而去。

已是深夜，他们住的地方又较偏僻，路上行车寥寥。当他们顺利的驶上道路时，朴佑镇透过后视镜发现身后突然冒出了两辆黑色雪弗来，在直道上分开，一左一右的前进着，企图对他们进行左右夹击。他不屑的勾起了唇角，眼里一点笑意都没有，他想，还真是做好准备要置他们于死地啊。

显然林煐岷也注意到了这一状况，他在后座上找寻着称手的武器，只见他端起一把长枪，对着朴佑镇粲然一笑，“既然如此，那当然是要先下手为强咯。”

看着林煐岷熟悉的笑脸，朴佑镇这才感觉到以前的那个林煐岷回来了。

只见林煐岷摇下车窗，瞄着右后方的车，对着它的轮胎嘭嘭给了两枪，虽然车子在并不甚平坦的道路上快速行进着，但丝毫不影响他的枪技，那辆车在身后疯狂打着转失控的撞上栏杆翻了过去。正当林煐岷打算继续对付另外一辆车时，那辆车显然也意识到了危险，立马对他们展开了枪击。林煐岷只好将身体缩回车里，朴佑镇也跟着打着方向盘躲避子弹，好在这车是经过改良装了防弹装置的，否则这么一折腾可不得成一堆破铜烂铁了。

“坐稳咯。”朴佑镇突然开口说道，“接下来，看我的了~”林煐岷扭头看了他一眼，他的眼里满是自信的光，整个人生动极了，林煐岷恍然觉得他又回到了那个和朴佑镇一起执行任务的时候，只不过他们这次的任务是让自己活下去。

在看到前方出现的急转弯之后，林煐岷舒服的将自己窝进座椅里，还不忘抓紧车扶手，“那么，就交给你咯。”

“嗯哼~”朴佑镇心情愉悦的哼唧一声。

臭屁小孩，林煐岷忍不住腹诽道，却也隐藏不住的兴奋起来，久违了，这感觉。

朴佑镇依然左右打着拐，混淆着对方的视线，在即将到达弯道时猛的往右打死方向盘堪堪拐了过去，留下一道黑色的车痕。而紧跟着他们的车就没那么幸运了，由于车速过快，来不及掌控方向，直直的冲破围栏掉入悬崖下。

“Good job~”等到车子稳当的过道之后，林煐岷发出了一声欢呼。

车子缓慢的行驶在道路上，周围很空也很静，右边是葱郁的树林，层层叠叠，仿佛没有尽头，左边是一望无垠的大海，朴佑镇慢慢的将车停了下来。

月光如纱，流水般的泄在他们身上，他们在黑暗中凝视着靠近彼此，也许是劫后余生的喜悦和亢奋感来得太过强烈，这场情事较之以往格外的激烈，仿佛要将彼此整个融入自己体内。

林煐岷跨坐在朴佑镇身上疯狂的摆动着腰肢，他俯下身和朴佑镇交换着唾液，许久未修剪的指甲在朴佑镇的后背留下几道划痕。

“我就知道你的手早好全了，”朴佑镇说着咬了咬他的脸颊肉，在他脸上留下一道口水印，“你就是仗着我喜欢你，整天差使我。”

“你…哈啊…你可没说过喜欢我这种话…呜…”

“哦？你这是在怪我没跟你告白吗？”朴佑镇掐着他的腰不让他逃离，林煐岷性感的呻/吟声与海浪拍击堤岸的声音交缠着在他耳边汇成了一曲交响曲。

高潮来临之际，林煐岷听到了那句隐隐期待已久的告白。

“我爱你。”

我也。

翌日清晨，林煐岷醒来时，朴佑镇还在熟睡之中，他身上裹着朴佑镇的薄外套，外套底下全是昨晚留下的青青紫紫的痕迹。他用指尖轻轻描摹着朴佑镇的轮廓，眉，眼，鼻，最后逗留在紧闭着的唇上。昨夜的性事太过疯狂了，其实他还很难受，但他心里却感到了前所未有的满足。

林煐岷轻轻的拨弄着他的发丝，看着他微微侧过头后露出了耳后纹着的名字，在看清上面的字时，林煐岷几乎忍不住颤抖了起来，他本以为自己对此再不会有任何波动，但这一瞬间他却血液沸腾，心脏疯了般的跳动着。

就像是当你饿了许久，熬过那阵强烈的饥饿感之后，你的胃好像变成了一块小小的灰色岩石，你本以为自己不会再感到肚子饿了。

直到有人在你面前端出了食物。

特别是当你身处黑暗之中所有感官都被无限放大时，突然出现的一锅不断散发着香味的热腾腾的炖羊肉，原本已变成石头的胃，如今又变回贪婪的恶虎。

林煐岷突然想到了那个黄昏，那时他们还叫Lim和Park。

完成任务后，他们照例走上那个可以俯瞰高速公路的斜坡，爬到枯树那儿坐了下来，天气很暖和，无数车灯穿过苍茫的暮色，形成橘黄色的长链。

他们什么也没做，就只是坐那儿吹风，好像这样身上的血腥气就能随风一并被带走。

朴佑镇盯着来来往往的车辆，施施然的开口，“你知道吗？我身上就只有一个名字。”

“有机会的话，我想我该去见见他。”稍微停顿了一下，他又继续说道，“虽然我对这些命运说并不感兴趣，但是，也挺有意思的不是吗？我唯一的…命定之人？呵，你呢？Lim？”朴佑镇说着转头看向林煐岷，他的目光没有焦点，空洞的落在林煐岷的脸上。

“好巧，我也是。”林煐岷俏皮的冲他眨眨眼，开口说道。不知是说的只有一个名字还是其他。

朴佑镇闻言轻笑一声，收回看向他的视线，不再说话。

林煐岷也不准备搭话，他的拇指无意识的摩擦着无名指上的那枚戒指，他知道朴佑镇并不是真的想听他的答案，不过他也不在意就是了。在这个自顾不暇的时代里，谁还有闲情去关心他人呢？

直到林煐岷逃离组织的那天，他们才互相交换了姓名，他依稀还记得那天的天很蓝，风也吹得很舒服。当那个熟悉又陌生的名字被对方从口中讲出来时，要说不惊讶是不可能的，只是他们默契的什么也没说，相视一笑后各自转身离开。

不过命运还真是逃不开呢。

林煐岷凑上前亲了亲朴佑镇耳后的印记，他将那枚戴了许久的戒指摘下串进项链里戴在朴佑镇的脖子上，戒指迎着初升的朝阳反射出奇异的光。

这枚戒指是林煐岷特意去定制的音波戒指，他将朴佑镇三个字篆刻在上面。

林煐岷的左手无名指根部露出了那个生来就烙在他身上的烙印。

上面的所属人是——朴佑镇。

真巧啊，我唯一的命定之人。

那根横亘在他心中的刺也一并消失不见了。

林煐岷一边感到庆幸的同时，一边又为自己以前的惴惴不安与隐忍感到可笑。即便他身上的名字不是自己又如何，那不过只是一个印记罢了。

但不管怎么说那个人是你真是太棒了。

是喜是忧，是蜜是毒，又有什么关系？

毕竟当你对一个人爱到极致时，即使他从坟墓里爬出来，你都会欣然的为他敞开怀抱。林煐岷想，他现在就处于这么一个状态。

至于朴佑镇为何也不告诉自己这件事，他想，那大概是他们太过默契了吧。

只是可惜了他那一栋房子，还有那即将开出番茄花的小菜园。

fin.


End file.
